DS9 Season 7 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2375 | cover2 = DS9 Season 7 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover2S = DS9 slimpack season seven.jpg | menu = DS9 Season 7 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Complete Season Seven is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' seventh and final season. Episodes Special features *'Ending An Era': The cast and crew discuss the end of Star Trek s most ambitious series. *'The Last Goodbyes'; This special feature concludes as only one with an end credit roll, listing the special features production staff of this Deep Space Nine DVD series release, but it is safe to assume that they were also responsible for all such features included on the six previous series releases. *'Crew Dossier: Benjamin Sisko': Avery Brooks and others talk about DS9's captain. *'Crew Dossier: Jake Sisko': Cirroc Lofton and others talk about the character of Jake. *'Special Crew Dossier: Ezri Dax': Nicole de Boer and others talk about the character of Ezri. (Region 2 only) *'Morn Speaks': Mark Allen Shepherd talks about Star Trek s most talkative character. (Region 2 only) *''Deep Space Nine'' Sketchbook: John Eaves (Region 2 only) *'Photo Gallery' *'Section 31' – Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs). **Hidden File 01: Marc Alaimo (Gul Dukat) interview (regarding the evolution of the character of Gul Dukat) **Hidden File 02: Jeffrey Combs (Brunt/Weyoun/Tiron/Shran/Penk/Krem) interview (regarding the variety of characters he has played over the years, in particular Brunt and Weyoun) **Hidden File 03: Robert O'Reilly (Gowron) interview (regarding playing a Klingon character) **Hidden File 04: Louise Fletcher (Kai Winn interview (regarding the character of Kai Winn and her lust for power) **Hidden File 05: Penny Johnson (Kasidy Yates) interview (regarding the character of Kasidy Yates, her relationship with Benjamin Sisko, and being part of Star Trek) **Hidden File 06: Max Grodénchik (Rom) interview (regarding auditioning for the role of a Ferengi (originally Quark), and becoming the Grand Nagus) **Hidden File 07: J.G. Hertzler (General Martok) interview (regarding playing a Klingon, and observations about the show in general) **Hidden File 08: Aron Eisenberg (Nog) interview (regarding his character Nog, and Nog's growth over time) **Hidden File 09: Ira Steven Behr (Executive Producer) interview (regarding his desire to have a "Rat Pack" character on DS9, originally wanting Frank Sinatra, Jr., and how he happened to cast James Darren as Vic Fontaine) The special features that were lacking on the regular Region 1 releases, were for that region only available as a "retailer exclusive" on a separate disc through the Best Buy retail chain store. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/rixgrafixforums/star-trek-best-buy-bonus-dvds-t795.html 2}} Background information The region 2 artwork on the discs features various characters from the season: *Disc one – Ezri Dax *Disc two – Captain Solok *Disc three – Weyoun *Disc four – Kor *Disc five – Yanas Tigan *Disc six – Koval *Disc seven – Dukat as Anjohl Tennan |sprev=DS9 Season 6 DVD|next= |snext=''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Collection''}} de:DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 7 sr:ДС9: Сезона 7 (ДВД) Category:Satellite Award nominees